Fire is my calling, but Ice is my wish
by Winded-Reaction
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a sort-of-relationship, but aren't quite official. Lucy is starting to like someone else, and it looks like he might like her, too! But with a protective older brother, a love rival, and Natsu between them, will this crush ever turn into something more? Rated M for potential adult content in later chapters. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction I'm publishing, so please, no hate! This story will be a GraLu, with a LaLu siblingship, and a NaLu rivalry. I'm sorry if you don't like the ships! LaLu siblingship will have been established before the story's timeline, and there will be NO Lisanna bashing! Thanks for giving it a shot!

 **Chapter 1**

In all honesty, she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. After all, he was like a brother to Natsu, and they were teammates!

Well… So were Natsu and her… Ugh! Why did feelings have to be so confusing?

Lucy banged her head against the bar, nearly causing her strawberry milkshake to fall over. Noticing the obvious distress of her friend, Mira came over to see what was wrong, and offered Lucy an icepack for her now swollen forehead.

"Lucy, is everything alright? Normally you only ever bang your head when you're sitting with Team Natsu!" Lucy could see the concern in her friend's eyes, but she could also see the hope that there was some sort of relationship trouble that she could "fix" between Natsu and her.

"I'm fine, Mira, really. Just overthinking things."  
"You know you can always come to me for help, right?" Mira said as she cleaned out a mug Wakaba tossed her.

"Yeah, Mira, I know. Thanks!" Lucy chirped, hopefully, in her cheeriest voice.

Mira gazed at her suspiciously, but otherwise let it slide.

Lucy sighed from relief, before jumping out of her chair and turning to go check out the mission board.

Just as she was turning she ran straight into a wall of muscle. She braced for the impact of the floor, as she was certain running into him would knock her over, as it had done many times before, but she was surprised to find that he had wrapped a protective arm around her to prevent that from happening.

"Hey, Blondie, watch what you're doing." Laxus ruffled her hair affectionately and had a playful gleam in his eyes that always came with messing with his "Little sister."

"Laaaaxuuusssss, let me go!" Lucy whined childishly as her "Brother" refused to release her.

"That's how you welcome your brother home after a two month mission? Oh, I'm hurt, Lu!" Laxus placed a hand over his heart, still holding on to Lucy with his other arm, and pretened to faint from the emotional blow, dragging Lucy down with him. Lucy yelped as she was pulled down onto the ground, in a mess of limbs and blonde hair, on top of Laxus.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was yanked from the ground, and pulled against an icy, shirtless chest.

"Gray, what are you doing?" Lucy stared at him quizzically, tilting her head to the side.

"Just helping you up, Luce! I mean, if the big oaf here had tried, he would have crushed you even more than he did when he pulled you down! Ahehe…" Gray trailed off into nervous laughter, scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't still around Lucy's waist, holding her to him.

Lucy giggled at her teammates actions, silently hoping that he wouldn't notice how close they were standing, and that he still had his arm around her, because she really really really wanted to stay like that.

But alas, her hopes were crushed when Laxus stood up behind them, lightening in his eyes, almost on his fists.

"Now, now, Laxus, no need to beat up Gray, I mean, he was just helping me up, and-" Lucy was cut off as Gray quickly released her and dashed to the other side of the guild, hiding behind a table and using Happy as a shield.

Wait, Happy?!

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccyyyyyyyyy!" Was the last thing Lucy heard before Natsu barreled into her, knocking her over. She hit her head on the bar top on her way down, and was effectively knocked out.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first chapter! Next time you'll who Lucy likes for sure, though I'm sure y'all have already figured that out! ;) And, you'll find out just what Lucy and Natsu's relationship is. And, I'm sure you noticed the lack of shouts of "Love Rival!" when Gray held Lucy. That will be explained in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading! ~Winded-Reaction


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Y'all, I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story. I can't find any inspiration to keep this particular story going, and, quite frankly, I'm not so happy with how the first chapter turned out. Maybe sometime in the future I will revisit this prompt and try again, but for now I will be moving on to some different pairings and one-shots. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Winded-Reaction**


End file.
